happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime/Trivia
General Trivia *Mime was the last character to be introduced in the year 2000. *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring graphic of Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he never appeared in that episode (and died in Double Whammy Part I. This is because that was a fakeout episode. However, the other featuring characters do indeed appear in that episode. *In See What Develops, As You Wish, Concrete Solution, and A Hole Lotta Love, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout the whole episode, not counting after death or a very brief moment in A Hole Lotta Love. *Despite the fact that he is known for being quiet, he makes audible sounds in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and Something Fishy. *Mime is the only character to directly acknowledge a generic tree friend, as seen in Class Act, where he tries to cheer a burnt generic tree friend up with a balloon animal *The only episodes to have Mime suffer a slow death are Party Animal, Happy Trails Pt. 1, and Double Whammy Part I. *Most of his injuries involve his eyes. *Despite not being as tough or durable as the likes of Flippy, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid, he has the least amount injuries out of all of the original characters. *Mime is the second character to die in the TV series. *He is the only character to be rivals with both sides of Flippy. *Kenn mentioned on the social site that Warren Graff was the person who voiced Mime in Happy Trails Pt. 1 (for Mime's choking sounds). *It has also been rumored that whenever Mime needs to make a sound (such as his snoring in Something Fishy), his voice is done by writer Sarah Castleblanco. If this is the case, that makes him the third male character to have a female voice actor, along with Sniffles and Cub. *As demonstrated in one of his Olympic Smoochie's options, Mime is good at the hammer throw. The smoochie may also reveals that he is strong, as he lifted a barbell in it. However, the barbell fell and sliced him in half when a few birds perched on it. *It is possible he has a crush on both Giggles and Petunia (especially the latter), as can be seen in Who's to Flame?, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and I Heart U. *Mime is dressed as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime, indicating that he may be a reindeer. *Mime is one of the the four characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies (in Mime's case Who's to Flame?). The other three are Splendid, Lumpy, and Giggles. He is also the only character out of the four to not kill any of the characters who died in their starring role. *Ironically, Mime appears in the See & Scream feature of Third Strike DVD even though he doesn't make any sounds. *Mime, Disco Bear, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot are the only four characters not to star in a Season 3 episode (though Mime had as much screen time in Random Acts of Silence as Flippy, who was starring in the episode). *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Nutty, Giggles, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. Design *Nobody has ever seen Mime without his makeup, but he should just have a purple face. *Normally, throughout the internet episodes of this show, Mime has a small deer tail, but during TV episodes his tail is nowhere to be seen. Episode Statistics *So far, the only internet short that he has survived is Mime and Mime Again (unless he survived in Random Acts of Silence. *''Cubtron Z'' is the only irregular episode that Mime dies in. *If one counts irregular episodes, Mime is the only character who rarely survives who's number of episodes that he stars in and survives is higher then the number of episodes where he stars and dies. *He only appears twice in the first internet season. *The only TV episode that Mime doesn't appear in is "Ten Speed". *Mime is one of the few characters who star in two TV episodes. The others are Handy, Nutty, and Flaky. *In the TV Series, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, and Russell appear in both of his starring roles. Surprisngly, Petunia is the only character who doesn't die in both episodes. *Mime is the only character who hasn't starred in a regular episode since the TV series. *He is the last of the original characters to be introduced with a starring role. *Even though Mime stars in Who's to Flame?, he only appears in the beginning and end. He was given the starring role because he had the most screen time. **In Party Animal and As You Wish, he has an appearance role instead of a featuring role. *He is the only character never to co-star with anyone in the TV series. **Ironically, in the internet series he is one of three characters to never star alone, the others being Cro-Marmot and Petunia. Coincidentally, these three characters co-starred in Chill Kringle and were the only confirmed survivors of Mime to Five. Kills and Deaths *Mime's deaths usually involve his head, metallic objects, or machinery/vehicles. *Mime is the second character to die in TV series, the fifteenth in the Internet series, and has never died in the shorts. *The only characters Mime hasn't killed are Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Mime is the first character to die in Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Wrath of Con, and Brake the Cycle. The only episode he dies last in is Random Acts of Silence. *Mime survives in 14 out of the 39 episodes he appears in. If Mime survived his debatable death he would have survived in 15 episodes. *So far, the only times in the series where Mime's death isn't caused by another main character are Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Junk in the Trunk. *He is the first character to kill another character in the Love Bites series. *The Mole is Mime's most frequent victim. *Mime is one of the few characters to have more then 100 kills, the others are Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Pop, and Fliqpy. *Petunia and Handy are the only characters to be killed by Mime in episodes outside of Mime to Five. *He is the first victim of Sniffles in the TV series. *The majority of Mime's kills are in Mime to Five. *He is known for being able to notice danger and save himself, be saved by others, or simply be saved by the circumstances (though in every case he dies later from a different cause). This can be seen in Something Fishy, A Hole Lotta Love, Doggone It, and Wingin' It. *Mime has died in every season 2 and debatably (he may have survived Random Acts of Silence) every season 3 episode he appeared in. *Mime is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, (Debatably) Lammy and Cuddles. *He's one of the few characters whose most painful death isn't in a starring role. Superlatives *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Mime is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Giggles, Cub, and Disco Bear. *He is one of the four characters not to be seen driving an automobile: the other three are Splendid, Giggles and Cub. *He is one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Petunia, Handy, Lammy, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy (Debatable), and Lumpy. *He is one of the five characters whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode, the others are Handy, Pop, Cub, and The Mole. Other characters, like Nutty (Nuttin' but the Tooth), Toothy (An Inconvenient Tooth), and Flippy (Flippin' Burgers), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes Smoochies. *He, Toothy, and Lammy are the only purple characters. *Mime, Russell, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since Russell and Cro-Marmot didn't appear until the "Second Serving" DVD, and Lammy and Mr. Pickels were added to the series in 2010. *He is one of the few characters who have made Flippy flip out. The others are Cuddles, Lumpy (thrice), Nutty (twice), Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, and The Mole. *Mime is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, and Pop. *Mime is one of the few characters who have worn Santa attire. The other characters are The Mole, Lifty, Giggles, Lumpy, and Pop. References Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia